


Come Undone

by tjmystic



Series: Pre-Season 3 Ficathon [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a misunderstanding, Belle freaks out the first time she has an orgasm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

Come Undone  
Rating: NC-17

Author’s Note: Yeah, this is just shameless porn without plot. Not even gonna pretend that there’s a story going on here, it’s basically just smut. And awkwardness. With a little fluff thrown in. I’ve no idea how it turned out, though, so feel free to bombard my inbox :S 

 

Since she’d been released from the asylum, Belle had discovered a wealth of things to occupy her time with. The books in this world were so much more colorful than those in the old, full of daring heroines and people whose motivations, much like the real world, weren’t so very black and white. Food here was just as impressive, so flavorful and different from anything she’d ever had before. She would’ve appreciated anything after the goop Regina fed her in her cells, but she couldn’t honestly claim that she enjoyed the old food more than the new. Even the clothing was exciting, shorter and bolder than even the tavern wenches would’ve deigned to wear. But it was warm outside, and where her old gowns would’ve smothered in her in sweat, these new skirts and blouses cooled her down and left her feeling wonderfully free. All in all, she couldn’t say a single thing against this world that they’d been cursed to inhabit. 

But of all the wonderful new things she’d experienced, nothing, nothing at all, felt better than having her Rumplestiltskin buried inside her. 

Belle’s breath quickened, her body overcome with delicious pleasure as her Rumple bucked in and out. His face was buried against hers, alternating between kissing her temple and murmuring warm, filthy things into her ear. She never knew that the words, “Fuck, sweetheart, how is it? How do I feel in you?” could make her blood boil so hot. 

From the first time he’d lain with her, desperate and loving and oh so very tender, she knew that she would find happiness in his arms. He hurt, yes, so much thicker than she’d anticipated and unbearably hard against her bones, but, due either to his magic or his unyielding love for her, the sensation had been replaced very quickly by a tingling pleasure. Now, a good two weeks after he’d first touched her, that pleasure was all that remained, and no longer as just a tingle. It was something that filled her all the way from her head to her toes, making her moan and leaving her happily heated when it was done.

Rumple jerked into her again, harder than before, and all her thoughts scrambled. 

“Is it good, Belle?” he panted. His hips rotated down, brushing her curls with his, and her eyes rolled all the way back to the ceiling. 

“Oh, so good!” she nodded, holding his shoulders tighter. “So close!” 

And she was – she couldn’t be any closer to him, she thought, with his beautiful body buried in her to the hilt. She couldn’t wait until he exploded inside her, his eyes bright and his breath catching. 

“Please.” She begged for it, begged for that surge of heat he always ended on. Her walls were beginning to itch, a heavy sensation she wasn’t used to, and any shame she might’ve felt about sounding so wanton was dulled by her neediness. “Please, Rumple. Need you to… need… come on…”

Rumple groaned, the sound muffling whatever obscenity he’d tried to say, and he picked up speed. She felt his head, that rounded tip so much thicker than the rest of him, brush against her opening as he slammed in and out, and then it was her turn to groan. The heat was coming, his stiffness inside her growing ever more taut, and she’d never felt so close to breaking in her life. 

Then he yanked her legs above her hips, helping him slide in even harder and deeper, and she realized how wrong she’d been.

She gasped, her rolled eyes flashing wide with panic as something started to build inside her. It was unfamiliar, almost unnatural, but it had her clamping down hard on her Rumple, enough that his body made the most obscene noises when he left her walls, and gods help her but it felt good. She clawed at the sheets, his back, his hair, anything she could reach to keep her grounded, but it wasn’t enough. Not when he was pistoning to and fro in her as if he were riding a galloping horse, and his lips hovered so sweetly below her earlobe, flushing her hair out of the way with each of his deep groans. She had to tell him to stop, to slow down before something happened, but when her mouth fell open, the only thing that escaped was a dull whimper. Rumple pounded ever faster, his cock thicker and heavier in her than ever before. 

Again, his head brushed that spot inside her, that gnarled inch that made her clench him so tightly. Desperate, she tried her lost option, arching her back off the bed to push him off her. But it was too late. Something about the new angle made him graze her inside and out all at once, pushing against that thick bit of pink flesh at the tip of her, and all thought and feeling left her body. She was flying, thighs spasming about her Rumple’s waist, silky wetness unlike what she’d grown used to feeling from him dripping down her arse, and she could do nothing but grip his hair and arch into him, almost folded in half as he continued to pump her. 

It could’ve been seconds or days later when she finally came to, eyelids fluttering and breasts heaving against Rumple’s chest with each panting breath. Dimly, she realized that he’d grown soft inside her – she’d missed getting to see him fall apart. 

She settled herself back onto the mattress with a sigh, ignoring the temptation to just close her eyes and sleep. She’d never felt so tired in her life, so bone-deep exhausted and loose. Still, though, she forced her head back, looking for her Rum’s face for clarification. Whatever had happened to her couldn’t be good if it exhausted her to such a degree. 

But Rumple’s face didn’t look at all disturbed, or scared. He was gazing so lovingly at her that it stole her breath away all over again. And it wasn’t just love in his eyes – he looked awed. Even more than the first time he’d seen her without her clothes on. 

A small, timid smile lifted her lips, her hand reaching out to cradle his face. He nuzzled into her for a brief moment, even kissing and nibbling at her palm, before his face turned back to hers. There was no awe in his expression – his face had crumpled into disappointment.

Belle’s body shivered. With a pathetic moan at feeling him slip from her, she pushed Rumple off of her and rolled to her side. Whatever she’d done had to be shameful if it caused him to look at her like that. 

Her closed eyes didn’t stop her from feeling his thumb trace up her cheek, so soft even in her shame. 

She bit her tongue to keep from crying like a little child, and yanked the covers over her head. The heat of his breath still warmed the back of her neck, though, and she curled in on herself to keep him from touching through the cloth.

“Belle, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly. It hurt her to hear that he sounded just as exhausted as herself, and no less panicky, either. 

She buried her red face into the pillow. “I’m sorry,” she sniffled. “I don’t know what happened.”

His hand left her face, pushing at her shoulder instead, but she resisted his touch to bury deeper into the mattress. She heard a muffled curse overhead, and then the covers flew from her body, only to be miraculously replaced a second later. When she looked to her right, she saw that Rumple had joined her underneath them. It didn’t escape her notice that he kept his hands beneath him so he wouldn’t touch her.

“What’re you talking about?” he asked cautiously. 

She snorted rather scathingly and glared at him. “You know what happened. When I… I seized up.” She flinched at her own description, but she didn’t know any other words to describe it with. “I’m so sorry, Rum.” 

His eyebrows quirked in confusion as he took her in. “What do you mean? I… I thought you’d be expecting it.”

Belle’s own eyes widened. “Why would I ever expect that?” she whispered, more than a little aghast at the very idea. It worried her, and bewildered her, when that made his face fall instead of wiping his concern away. 

“Because you said… you told me that you were close.” 

Belle looked at him in confusion. “I did. I was,” she all but asked. “I was close to you.” His face fell even further. Belle’s heart felt close to breaking. “What did you think I meant?” 

He opened his mouth slowly, obviously weighing whatever answer he was going to give her very carefully. At the last second, though, he seemed to change tactic, his lips forming a question instead of an answer. 

“You’ve never felt that before, have you?” 

Belle shook her head no. “Of course not. Why would I?” 

His face paled, the lines about his eyes standing out prominently in his stretched skin, and this time it was he who turned away from her. “Nevermind,” he murmured. “I doubt it will happen again.”

Like he had with her, she gripped his shoulder to keep him from moving. She was still ashamed, still worried about what might happen if he touched her again, but more than that she was curious and concerned. 

“No, no, I need to know what it was,” she argued.

He didn’t move, but at least that meant he could still see her. And she could still see him, and the dejection that had taken him over. 

Swallowing her pride, she scooted closer and laid her head beside his.

“Please. I need to know so it doesn’t happen again.” She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, refusing to lower her eyes from him regardless of her pain and embarrassment. “You looked so disappointed in me.” 

Rum’s neck cracked, spinning wildly to face her, shaking his head frantically.

“Never, Belle,” he swore, eyes glued to hers as he lifted his shaking hands to her face. “You did absolutely nothing wrong.” He blinked down, just for a moment, but it was enough to prepare Belle for his next words. “I was disappointed with me.” 

“Why? You were fine. I’m the one who…” She blushed and looked away from him. “I’m the one who broke.” 

She jumped at his laugh, short and harsh, but fell still once more when he kissed her forehead. 

“Sweetheart, you’re supposed to break. It’s called an orgasm – that’s what happens to me every time I’m inside you.” 

Belle’s eyes widened, the new, unfamiliar word rolling itself about in her brain. She wondered why she’d never asked him what it was called before. 

“Or-orgasm?” 

Rum’s eyes became heavy-lidded, his breath slowing radically. She didn’t know why – she’d only repeated what he said – but she wasn’t about to argue with anything that made him look so gorgeous.

“Aye,” he sighed, brushing back her hair with his lips. “And how did it feel?”

She opened her mouth, then stilled. How did it make her feel? She knew how his disgust made her feel, but realizing that it was directed towards himself changed that despair into compassion and concern. The shock had left her now that the sensation was over, and, though she still felt certain she could go to sleep just by closing her eyes, the intense exhaustion from before had left, too. And that left her only with the indescribable feelings she’d had during. 

“I don’t know,” she muttered truthfully. “I felt everything at once, and then nothing. Like I was soaring. I’ve never felt so… free.”

He groaned into her temple, his hand daring to move from beneath him to trace the skin above her waist. It only then occurred to her that they were still entirely naked. She gulped. 

“Did it feel good?” he murmured.

“I’m not really sure.” Her breath hitched when his knuckles traced the outer swell of her breast, playing with the soft, sweaty underside as she spoke. Whatever worries she’d had about having him inside her again were gone – already, that burning want she felt for him was starting again between her thighs, thrumming against her curls. She wondered if her quickened desire had anything to do with her orgasm. “It was so much, and I didn’t know what it was.”

His hand stilled on her, just centimeters away from her nipple, and she couldn’t contain her whimper as she turned her face to meet his. If this truly was an effect of the explosion that had happened inside her, she didn’t know if she should long for it or fear it – the want was starting to make her ache. 

Rum wriggled closer, enough that his thigh touched hers. He wetted his lips, and she fought back an insane urge to taste his tongue with hers. 

“If you want… I could try to show you again,” he rumbled softly. “See if it’s something you like.”

Belle considered it. From what she’d been aware of the first time, it had felt at least somewhat good, enough that she’d arched her back and held to him like he was her lifeline. Still, though, there was so much she didn’t know about it. So much she didn’t understand.

That decided her – the pursuit of pleasure was a minor priority for her, or was if they were pursuing hers instead of his. But her curiosity was a desperate thing, and it alone was enough to encourage the experiment. 

Slowly, she nodded her head, letting her own hand stroke his skin, too. He sighed in relief, pressing full against her, and though it felt nice, she quickly noticed a problem with where they were headed. She didn’t say anything, but the brush of her fingers on his still flaccid cock were enough of a statement on their own. She expected him to shy away in embarrassment just as she had, but before she could begin to apologize for hurting him, he was rolling into her touch and smirking at her with an absolutely filthy grin. 

“There are other ways,” he answered. 

Before she could ask him what he meant, she sensed his fingers running up her thigh, tickling the sides of triangular cloud of hairs between them. She shifted without telling herself to, placing him closer to the spot that was already pulsing for him. It didn’t occur to her to be embarrassed about the stickiness surrounding her. 

“I’m going to use my magic to help things along,” he hummed, all but kissing the words into her shoulder. “I’m an old man – if we take too long, I’m liable to pass out on you before anything happens. Only if you want to, though. You can always say no.” 

Wary though she was, the thought didn’t even cross her mind. She leaned forward, causing the sheets to uncover them both, and kissed him chastely on the lips. Such a simple touch, but there was nothing innocent about the heat that surged in her, nor the noise he made in response.

“Go ahead,” she whispered. “I’m ready.” 

Those words, it seemed, were enough. 

He didn’t wait, like he usually did. There were no soft kisses to get her ready, no gentle caresses to her stomach and arse and knees. This time, he dove straight in, his fingers already wet with her, and plunged inside her body. 

She immediately tensed, her mound fighting off the pressure that remained from her last orgasm, but whatever nerves her body still possessed were quickly wiped away by the first touch of Rum’s magic. It exploded like heat inside her, tickling every spot on her that had spasmed before, and she couldn’t help herself from folding forward and gripping at his hair. Only a minute passed, it seemed, when that now familiar heat, that itch inside her walls, began again.

Moaning, she bucked wildly into his hand. 

“I feel… oh gods, I think it’s starting,” she babbled. “It’s too much.”

His lips pressed a whimpered “fuck” into her ear, and she couldn’t help but clench him harder. “You can do it, Belle. You can do it.”

Belle threw her head back, neck snapping at the pressure building inside her. She couldn’t even tell the difference between his fingers and the magic anymore. 

“That’s it,” he praised, pressing his fingers even deeper. “See, this is why I was disappointed in myself. I’m supposed to make you feel like this every time. Every time I touch you, I want you to be so overcome that you scream for me.”

She didn’t scream, but she did whimper, her eyes slamming shut as he touched a particularly sensitive place inside her. She wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the steady prodding of his fingers against her flesh and the wetness inside it. Her back arched again, silently begging him to touch her harder, faster, and he complied instantly, his short, blunt nails scraping her deliciously with each thrust. The build was enormous, taking her over body and soul, but this time she knew what to expect, letting the tendrils of sensation catch her instead of attempting to fight them off. 

One more push, one more caress of her inner walls, and the words “I love you” falling from her Rum’s lips, were enough to bring her over the edge. Belle howled as the pressure consumed her, clamping down on her thighs and arse and opening as she fell apart in his hands. She wasn’t confused about how this felt anymore – this was ecstasy. Bliss. And knowing that Rum was still promising that he loved her somewhere outside the intensity made it even better. 

When at last she let go, falling boneless onto the mattress with her own mumbled assurances of love, she couldn’t keep the smile from her face. It didn’t matter that she fell unconscious just as Rumple covered her body with his, that, yet again, he missed the chance to hold him through his own pleasure. For once, this was enough. 

She grinned as she fell asleep in the crook of her Rum’s shoulder. It seemed she’d found a new favorite thing about this world.


End file.
